A spin shift register-type memory that uses domain walls has been proposed as a method for realizing higher memory capacities. In operations of such a memory, a domain wall memory that includes multiple domain walls is sequentially moved one bit at a time, that is, one domain wall at a time, in a magnetic wire. Advanced controls are necessary to accurately move the domain wall memory; and stable operations are difficult.